


Tylko mój

by Entra



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Kray twins, M/M, Murder, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Teddy popełnia błąd, którego Ronnie nie może wybaczyć. Nigdy nie wybacza.





	

Tłumy ludzi jak w każdą sobotę zalewały „ Stodołę Esmeraldy”. Kasyno tętniło życiem co wieczór jednak soboty były prawdziwą ucztą dla gangsterskiej części duszy Reggiego. Najbogatsza, najbardziej plugawa i pławiąca się w bogactwie część londyńskiej arystokracji spędzała czas na piciu drogiego alkoholu, wygrywaniu w black jacka i różnych lubieżnych zabawach. Wbrew pozorom między byciem człowiekiem z wyższych sfer, poważanym i szanowanym, a zwykłą ordynarną hołotą była cieńsza od czystej kartki papieru. Bliźniacy Kray wiedzieli o tym doskonale, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, gdyż to właśnie oni łączyli ze sobą te dwie grupy w jedną całość. Dzisiejszy wieczór był wyjątkowy, po raz pierwszy przekroczono granicę wszelkiego smaku i dobrego wychowania, takiego jak większość gości wyniosła ze swoich rodzinnych, przykładnych domów. Z początku piękne, pół rozebrane kobiety tańczyły tylko na scenie, jednak rozochocone, otumanione alkoholem towarzystwo zapragnęło czegoś więcej. Nie nastała północ gdy kobiety tańczyły na stolikach, a jeżeli ktoś wyraził taką ochotę mogły spełniać najskrytsze marzenia i fantazje każdego klienta. Kluby z tego typu rozrywką były czymś normalnym w Londynie, po raz pierwszy jednak zastosowana taką praktykę w kasynie. Wszystkie grzechy nocnych klubów w jednym miejscu. Reggie był zachwycony, czego nie można powiedzieć o Ronim. Od początku sprzeciwiał się pomysłowi brata, jak zresztą wielu innym. Niezrównoważony Ronnie często czuł się pomijany w gangsterskich naradach odbywających się w małym, kolorowym mieszkanku ich matki, przy filiżance herbaty i pysznych miodowych ciasteczkach. Właśnie dlatego często torpedował pomysły na biznes swojego brata, chociaż wydawały się one całkiem rozsądne, nawet jak na jego zamroczony umysł. Pomysł urządzenia striptizu w kasynie został przyjęty z niezwykła aprobatą członków rodzinnego gangu. Właśnie dlatego naburmuszony Ron siedział teraz przy specjalnym stoliku, zawsze zarezerwowanym tylko dla niego i jego gości. Nikt inny nie miał wstępu na jego prywatny teren, jego sanktuarium. Każdy kto pojawił się w obrębie tego oto stolika zakłócał jego pole mentalne swoimi prostackimi myślami pełnymi przemocy, pornografii i sposobu na łatwy i duży zarobek, przynajmniej tak to określał sam Ron. Żadnych wyższych idei, żadnego zaangażowania w coś więcej. Jego genialny pomysł zbudowania wioski dla biednych dzieci w Nigerii obok Enugu spalił na panewce, chociaż miał wysokie poparcie, aż dwóch osób. To nic, Ron wszystko dokładnie rozumiał, brak idei. Dzisiejszego wieczoru Ron był jednak wyjątkowo zły. Namiętnie palił grube, kubańskie cygaro. Siedzący obok niego młody syn angielskiego arystokraty z bogatej, prywatnej szkoły wpatrzony w gangstera jak w obrazek, przygryzał lekko wargę i posyłał mu wyzywające spojrzenia. Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej siedział w szkolnej ławce i przepisywał grzecznie notatki. Ron miał zamiar zabrać go dzisiaj do siebie i pokazać jak z grzecznego chłopca zrobić niewyżyte zwierzę, jednak coraz bardziej przekonywał się że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Nieudolna próba dominacji chłopca budziła w nim politowanie. Najwidoczniej niewiniątko nie zdawało sobie sprawy z kim ma do czynienia. Ron uwielbiał kiedy ktoś był zupełnie uległy i stawiał żadnego oporu, nie próbował dominować, a najlepiej by do tego był masochistą. Tak prezentował się idealny kochanek Ronniego Kraya. Głośna muzyka łączyła się z rozmowami, stukaniem kieliszków, i chichotem kobiet. Ron patrzył w stronę jednego z oddalonych stolików. Siedział przy nim Teddy, jego oczy wpatrzone były w jedną z kobiet. Tańczyła ona specjalnie dla niego, dotykała jego twarzy delikatnymi dłońmi, tak jak on nigdy w życiu go nie dotknął. Siadała mu na kolanach i szeptała coś do ucha. Na ustach Teddyego pojawił się szeroki, szalony uśmiech. Nagle kobieta zaczęła zdejmować mu marynarkę i pociągnęła lekko za krawat zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. Ron był zły, nie zły to mało powiedziane był wściekły, jednak stoicki spokój na jego twarzy w ogóle tego nie ujawniał.   
\- Nalej mi- powiedział do blondwłosego chłopca siedzącego obok, którego dłoń delikatnie dotykała jego ramienia. Chłopak wlał do jego kieliszka mocne, wytrawne wino, takie jak lubił najbardziej. Nie spuszczając wzroku z Teddyego i kobiety wypił całą zawartość kieliszka naraz. Dlaczego Teddy nie zwracał na niego uwagi? Dlaczego nie widział jego wściekłości? Przecież tylko on i Reggie wiedzieli dokładnie to co myśli. Kobieta oblizała wargi i zbliżyła twarz jeszcze bliżej do Teddyego, po czym pocałowała go prosto w usta. Piękny, kryształowy kieliszek pękł na drobne kawałki w dłoni Rona kalecząc ją i robiąc głębokie rany. Krew obficie spływała pomiędzy palcami z jego zaciśniętej dłoni. Dziewczyna wstała i ciągnąc Teddyego za rękę prowadziła go gdzieś na zaplecze.  
\- Panie Kray, co się stało?- zapytał aksamitnym głosem chłopiec.  
\- Milcz- powiedział groźnie Ron i wstał z miejsca. Szedł dokładnie tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą zniknęła para. Po drodze zerwał z jednej z długich czerwonych kurtyn, złotą linkę którą była związana. Przeszedł przez drzwi, jednak nikogo tam nie było. Nagle jego oczom ukazały się drzwi do garderoby tancerek. Nie zastanawiając się wiele wszedł do środka. Kobieta była odwrócona tyłem, było widać jedynie jej plecy a ręce owinięte wokół nich zapewne należały do Teddyego. Kobieta wydawała z siebie okropne dźwięki, które dla kogoś innego mogłyby być nawet podniecające. Dla Rona były po prostu odrażające. Nie zauważony przez parę podszedł cicho do kobiety, gdy był już blisko spostrzegł go Teddy. Ron przystawił palec wskazujący do ust nakazując mu być cicho. Teddy nic nie powiedział, tylko lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Tak bardzo ci się podoba?- zapytała pewnym siebie głosem kobieta.  
\- Za chwilę spodoba mi się jeszcze bardziej- odpowiedział wesoło Teddy. W tym momencie Ron zarzucił kobiecie na szyje złotą linkę i mocno ją zacisnął. Kobieta nie zdążyła wydać nawet pojedynczego pisku, wiła się jedynie i walczyła o każdy oddech. Niewzruszony Ronnie nie puszczał kobiety, co więcej zacisnął sznurek jeszcze bardziej. Jego dłonie były wielkie i silne, jakby stworzone do zabijania. Jego kłykcie przybrały biały kolor, lecz twarz nie wyrażała cienia wysiłku. Teddy patrzył z rozbawieniem jak twarz kobiety robi się blada, a usta ciemnieją. Po chwili było po wszystkim. Wątłe ciało opadło bez życia na ziemię jak worek kartofli. Nic nie warta kukła, tak mało potrzeba by pozbawić kogoś egzystencji. Ron wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i zaczął powoli i staranie wycierać dłoń z krwi i wyjmować z niej resztki szkła ze stłuczonego kieliszka.  
\- Może pomogę?- zapytał Teddy, na co Ron podał mu swoją dłoń, a chłopak starannie wyjmował każdy, najmniejszy kawałek szkła.  
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób- powiedział powoli niskim głosem Ron.  
\- Dobrze- odparł krótko Teddy i skończył obwiązywać jego dłoń białą chusteczką.  
\- Pozbędziemy się ciała, Reggie będzie zły- oznajmił starszy mężczyzna- Wyniesiemy ją tyłem i pojedziemy nad rzekę, tam wyrzucimy ciało.  
\- Oczywiście.  
W samochodzie panowała cisza, tak samo gdy wysiadali gdzieś w wyludnionej części Londynu. Musieli mieć pewność, że nikt ich nie zauważy, a woda zmyje wszelkie ślady. Owinięte w białe prześcieradło ciało zostało wrzucone do rzeki i od razu zniknęło im z oczu w ciemnych odmętach lodowatej wody. Byli sami. Teddy głośno westchnął i już miał ruszyć w stronę samochodu kiedy Ron złapał go za marynarkę i prawie, że rzucił jego ciałem przyszpilając go do mokrej, kamiennej ściany mostu. Siła uderzenia była tak duża, że całe powietrze uciekło z jego płuc pozbawiając go oddechu. Teddeyemu zdawało się, że z jego rozbitej głowy wypływa ciepła ciecz. Ten gnojek rozbił mu głowę. Twarz Ronnyego zbliżyła się do jego twarzy. Ich gorące oddechy łączyły się w jeden.   
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz- powtórzył Ron- Ani z kobietą, ani z mężczyzną. Jesteś tylko mój. Zrozumiałeś?- Teddy pokiwał twierdząco głową. Wzrok przed jego oczami rozmywał się, nie był pewien czy z bólu czy z rozkoszy. W końcu jedno było przyczyną drugiego. Szalony Teddy uwielbiał kiedy Ron traktował go jak swoją własność, kiedy znęcał się nad nim i kochał do upadłego. Może dlatego był szalony. Tak, na pewno dlatego. Jak w przeciwnym razie mógłby tak mocno kochać tego potwora, sadystę i mordercę? Teddy zebrał się na odwagę i zbliżył się do Rona jeszcze bardziej. Pocałował pełne usta gangstera z pasją i namiętnością. Ich języki łączyły się w dzikiej bitwie. Z gardła Teddyego wyrwał się głośny jęk gdy Ron mocno ugryzł jego dolną wargę, z której zaczęła obficie płynąć krew. Metaliczny smak wypełnił jego usta. Nigdy jeszcze w całym życiu nie czuł takiej euforii i pożądania, może dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie pocałował Rona i nie widział by ktokolwiek inny to zrobił. Być może był pierwszym człowiekiem z którym ten postrach londyńskich ulic dzielił pocałunek. Ron złapał chłopaka za szyję i lekko przydusił do ściany. Silne palce zacisnęły się na jego gardle tworząc na nim ciemne odbicia i siniaki. Głośny szum wypełnił uszy chłopaka. Teddy czuł jak krew spływa po jego brodzie i spada w dół brudząc jego nowy garnitur. Ron wydał z siebie zwierzęcy warkot i zlizał krew z twarzy Teddyego, następnie zrobił na jego szyi wielką, bolesną malinkę, znak własności.  
\- Nigdy więcej- wyszeptał Teddy gdy Ron oddalił swoją twarz od jego i poluźnił żelazny uścisk. Jego twarz przybrała zwykły wyraz, po czym poprawił marynarkę , krawat i ruszył w stronę samochodu.  
\- Nie każ mi na siebie czekać Teddy, ta noc jeszcze się nie skończyła- powiedział Ron.  
Chłopiec nie zaważając na bolącą głowę i spływającą powoli krew poszedł w ślad za swoim kochankiem. Dzisiaj uświadomił sobie jak bardzo kocha tego psychopatę. Głośny śmiech szalonego chłopca rozbrzmiewał pomiędzy surowymi budynkami na jednej z londyńskich ulic. I pomyśleć, że to wszystko dzięki kobiecie i genialnym pomysłom Reggyego Kraya.


End file.
